(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to gates used in conjunction with the hot metal runners of my earlier patent applications; Ser. No. 123,369, filed Feb. 21, 1980, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,885, and allowed application Ser. No. 206,287, filed Nov. 12, 1980, which are used to direct molten metal and slag from a source to a remote point.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Hot metal gates of this type are generally used to block or divert the flow of molten metal in an apparatus other than hot metal runners. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,634 which discloses a gate to regulate the flow height of metal from a vessel.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,313,491, a metal gate is shown for use in a furnace feed chute.
No prior art is known which discloses a multiple layer, refractory base, hot metal gate for use in combination with modular prefabricated hot metal runners.
Applicant's hot metal gate invention requires no guide means as necessary in the prior art and is comprised of a compacted material in multiple layers of varying densities over a metal core which is not found in prior art.